


a setting sun

by victorianage



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianage/pseuds/victorianage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will. The Sun and the Underworld. A story of contrasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a setting sun

Sometimes Nico thinks it's too good to be true and one day Will is going to wake up and realize that there's a reason why there's no sun in the underworld and there's such thing as too much darkness.

Sometimes Will thinks it's too good to be true and one day Nico is going to wake up and realize there's a reason why poems are born in the dark and nothing can be deep in the light.

The first few days Nico is in Camp, Will literally has to drag him from his bed. More than a few times, he's sung really off-key in his ear to wake him up. Also, more than a few times, Nico has accidentally raised the dead and almost killed Will. After the third time that happened, they reached a compromise that they would meet in the Big House at noon.

Will occasionally sneaks into Nico's lunch table, claiming that it is to ensure Nico eats enough, even though, he’s already gained ten pounds in the two weeks he's stayed. They train together and Nico finds out that Will is even more hopeless at it than he is. Lou Ellen and Cecil, and assorted members of the Apollo cabin, join them and Nico never thought he’d like the Sun God’s kids so much, but he’s proven wrong daily.

Will uses the ‘Doctor’s orders’ excuse too often, even forces Nico to use sun block, and makes sure he gets out of his cabin every day. Nico loudly complains at first, but slowly stops after he sees his old skin color come back.

Will tries to help Nico redecorate the Hades cabin, admittedly most of his ideas got vetoed, but the cabin got exponentially cheerier after they got rid of the coffin-like beds. They spent an entire day on it and Nico only threatened to leave camp twice, so Will deemed it a success, even though Nico refused to get more than one lamp. But, now when the Apollo cabin gets too crowded, they go to the Hades cabin and, truth be told, Will has found a new appreciation for the dark.

At the beginning of their relationship, the Stoll brothers set up bets on how long they'd last. Though, after some months, and a threat from Jason Grace, it was all shut down.


End file.
